Merry Christmas
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: A series of short stories about my favorite pairings during Christmas time. slash, AU, mpreg, incest GGSS, HPLV, DMNL, FWGW, RLSS
1. Harry and Voldemort

_I did a Christmas special! Totally lame of me, I know, but I hope you guys like it!_

A collection of short stories of how my favorite pairings spend Christmas! AU, (duh, Voldemort's alive and doing Harry!), slash! HPLV

_Harry and Voldemort _**Fighting the Festivities**

"TOM!" Harry roared, causing the Dark Lord's eyes to narrow. The only time he allowed the boy to scream that name was in pure ecstasy when he was under him in their bed, or maybe across a table. In front of Severus and Lucius, two of his Death Eaters, was not an appropriate time.

"Yes Harry?" Lord Voldemort said in an icy tone that would have made most of his servants flinch. But not Harry. The tanned, bright-eyed boy looked at him challengingly, his hands on his hips.

"You are not going to sit in your little throne room all day! It's Christmas!" Harry snapped. Voldemort had to fight a smile at his angry little lover with his hands on his hips, trying to look threatening. "Besides, Severus and Lucius have people to get home to. Stop being a hard ass and come look at the Christmas tree with me, or you won't get your present tonight." Harry turned on his heel and left then.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius and Severus then, his evil glare working on them his fine. "No one knows about this." He said. His servants didn't need to know his lover had verbally abused him. He stood then, dismissing the two men who quickly vanished, and walked through the doors Harry had existed, planning on having a stern talking to with the boy.

But when he saw the happy smile on Harry's face upon seeing him, his plans evaporated and he sat down next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around his slim waist and looking at the tree before them.

"What is it that interests you so much about a decorated pine tree?" Voldemort asked and Harry snorted into his tea he was sipping.

"It's not a pine tree, My Lord." Harry said. "And it's pretty." Harry gazed at the gold and silver colors blinking at them. Fairies danced from branch to branch giggling and flirting with one another.

"I can think of better things to gaze at adoringly." Voldemort said and Harry looked at him, blushing and smiling. Voldemort took his teacup and set it aside, but Harry put his fingers to the other man's lips.

"Not until presents." He said, handing his over to Voldemort, who raised an eyebrow but took it. He opened the long box, revealing a short knife with a decorated bone handle.

"It was owned by one of Slytherin's heirs. I thought you might enjoy it. It's got an everlasting poison on it, so don't stab anyone you don't want to murder." Harry said, smiling, and Voldemort nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's tanned forehead with his pale lips.

"It's lovely, and I am sure it will come in handy." He said then pulled out an even smaller box, presenting it to Harry.

"Another ring?" Harry asked when he opened the box. But this ring was far too big for his fingers. He already had a platinum ring with a black stone glittering on his ring finger.

"Ah, yes. But this is not for your fingers. It goes on something significantly lower." Voldemort teased, watching color rise in Harry's cheeks. "Now, may we try it out?"

"I think we may." Harry said, smiling as Voldemort pushed him backwards against the couch.


	2. Draco and Neville

_Slash, NLDM_

_Draco and Neville_ **Royal Christmas**

"Up, Neville! Up right this minute! It is Christmas!" Draco roared, shaking the other man roughly.

"Ugh, Draco, it's the middle of the night." Neville hissed, burying himself further under the covers.

"I said get up! It is midnight, and therefore now Christmas, so get up!" Draco ordered, pulling the covers off his lover. Neville turned over, sighing.

"Do you not want to fuck me for the next month?" Neville demanded.

"Language, Longbottom! I want to open my gifts right this moment! I've earned them!" Draco crawled onto the giant bed and began to jump up and down on it, looking at Neville challengingly.

"Draco it doesn't work like that! You don't get Christmas until daylight!" Neville whimpered, turning over and putting a pillow over his head.

Draco ripped the pillow away from him. "That is bullshit! I want my presents now, Neville! It is Christmas, and I said I would wait until Christmas, now GET UP!" He jumped on Neville and wrapped his legs around his waist. Neville glared at him. "Come on sexy." Draco said, grinding himself into Neville's thigh. "We'll shag all day afterwards if you want. I told everyone to fuck off so me and you could be alone for the whole day."

"Even the ministry?" Neville asked.

"Even the ministry!" Draco said happily and Neville beamed, kissing his blonde lover.

"Okay, I guess we can open presents now." Neville said, watching Draco jump to his feet and hurry out the door. He backtracked and frowned at Neville.

"Come on!" He cried. Neville sighed and got to his feet.

"Oh stop whining, I'm coming." Neville said.

"Draco Malfoy dose NOT whine!" Draco shot back as he walked down the hall. Neville smiled at the back of his messy hair and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Draco."


	3. Remus and Severus

_AU, slash. SSRL_

_Has nothing to do with the poem, I promise._

_Severus and Remus_ **T'was the Night of the Full Moon…**

Severus sat in his favorite chair next to the fireplace, a book in hand and a sweet scented candle burning next to him. Next to him giant hairy paws were straining to reach him through the bars holding them back.

Attached to the arms was a very hungry werewolf, his breath stinking as he howled and growled at him in frustration, unable to get past the magically enforced bars to the other man.

"Ah darling, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be eaten tonight. Maybe next month," Severus said, turning the page in his book.

Remus the werewolf growled at him in frustration and continued to strain for his prey. It was actually quiet brilliant of Severus to do this. Remus's entire attention was on him the whole night, and he could not hurt himself trying to get free.

Severus spent the entire night sipping tea laced with a potion to keep him alert and reading one of his favorite books. And when it got close to dawn he stood, shut the book, moved his chair into it's hide place, poured water over the fireplace, hid his book, candle, and tea cup, and moved into the shadows.

Minutes later a tired and now human Remus lay on a pile of rags, tired but unhurt. When Severus walked over to him and began to unlock the cell he smiled at his lover gratefully.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly as Severus knelt by him, pulling him into his arms.

"Peachy, love. You hardly make any noise at all, you know." Severus said in a soothing tone, rubbing Remus's back gently.

"I don't understand it. Ever since I moved in with you, my changes are so much easier on me." Remus said around a yawn and Severus shrugged.

"I guess that's just the power of love." Severus said before placing a soft kiss on Remus's lips. "Merry Christmas, love."

Remus's eyes widened. "It is Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And it's also time for you to go to bed." Severus said and with that picked Remus up and carried him down the stairs.


	4. Godric and Salazar

_Slash, m-preg GGSS_

_Yep, I decided to do this one too! I don't know anything about Christmas back when they were alive, so I'm going to keep this pretty simple, but I hope all those Godric/Salazar lovers who are missing my other story will like this! This won't make too much since if you haven't read The Greatest of the Hogwarts Four._

_Godric and Salazar_ **Happily Together**

"Watch your step, Godric." Salazar said, reaching out to grab his husband's arm to keep him from slipping on the ice.

"I'm alright, Salazar. Not that pregnant." Godric said, patting his belly. He was six months along, and so far things were going well. They were hoping he would make it to full term this time.

Salazar led his lover towards the small house, cradling Pearl in his arm. She was bundled up tightly to keep her warm, and her bright eyes looked around curiously.

"You're going to meet your grandma, and all your uncles, sweetie." Godric told her happily, watching her smile a little uncertainly. She was just over a year old now, and very smart.

Godric knocked on the door and a house elf opened it, ushering them inside. Godric walked towards the sitting room, feeling a little nervous. He hadn't seen his family since he had gone to build Hogwarts, and Henry had already come and told them all what had happened there.

He hoped they liked Salazar.

He stepped into the room and his mother jumped to her feet, and a moment later all Godric's brothers did as well, as it was only polite when a woman stood. She hurried to her youngest son and hugged him, patting his swollen stomach and wishing them a happy Christmas.

"Oh darling, look at you so full of child!" She said happily, then turned to Salazar, squealing at the sight of baby Pearl. She took the young girl from Salazar, cradling her to her chest. "Oh she's so lovely, Godric!" She said, petting the baby's soft head.

"Thank you, mother. Mother, this is Salazar. My husband." He waved to the dark haired man. Godric's mother smiled, but all his brothers, excluding Henry, glared.

Salazar plastered a grin on his face. Godric had warned that his brothers might not be friendly until he had proved himself. Damn it.

Godric put Pearl down for a nap in one of the bedrooms before joining everyone at the table. The conversation was light, and almost immediately after Salazar put his fork down one of Godric's brothers spoke up.

"So Salazar, how about a game of chess?" He said coolly. A game of chess usually would mean nothing sinister, but Salazar could hear the challenge behind the words. This was his time to prove he was worthy of Godric, and he was going to take it.

"Sounds lovely." Salazar replied back tonelessly. Godric squeezed his hand under the table.

Everyone gathered around the table in the sitting room besides Godric's mother, who sat in a corner knitting something for Godric's new baby and shooting her sons worried glances.

Godric sat next to his husband, with Henry, the only brother who thought Salazar was a good man, on his other side.

The rest of the brothers had circled around the one who had challenged Salazar, and the game begun.

It was tense despite the cheerful atmosphere of the house. Godric kept grabbing his husband's hand, trying to reassure him.

Salazar saw the final move and smiled inwardly to himself. He picked up his piece and moved it, and said in a quiet tone "Check mate." He had won.

The brothers exploded in groans, but they were quick to congratulate Salazar. Godric smiled to himself. His brothers would have liked him even if he had lost, he had a feeling.

They left the next day after breakfast, exchanging many hugs and a few tears in Mrs. Gryffindor's case.

"That wasn't so bad, was it darling?" Godric asked, patting Peal's back as he whimpered in her sleep. They were in their carriage, headed home.

"No, I suppose not. It's good you've got sure protective brothers."

"They can be a pain, though." Godric admitted with a sigh.

"It's hard not to be protective over you though." Salazar said, wrapping his arm around Godric's back. "I love you."

"You're not getting any carriage sex." Godric hissed, making Salazar curse. Godric laughed and pushed on his arm, causing Pearl to cry out in frustration.

"You made Pearl cry!" Salazar said.

"Oh shush." Godric nudged his husband then began to pat his baby again. The spouses stuck their tongues out at each other childishly.

It was going to be a long ride home.

_Merry Christmas!_


	5. Fred and George

_Slash, AU, incest, FWGW_

_Fred and George_ **Christmas with the Family**

"I miss Hogwarts." Fred said, causing his George to look at him strangely. Fred shrugged at his twin. "Got to stay at school and away from mum. All we had to deal with was letters. Now we've got to put up with her for the entire day."

"Well at least you've got me. And besides, we still went home for Christmas every year, so it's not much different, you know." George said, sounding chipper despite his twin's glumness.

"A lot of good you are." Fred said, and before his twin could retort the door opened in front of them and Mrs. Weasley embraced them both happily.

When they came inside their family, plus Harry and Hermione, were all inside already. There was a happy cry at seeing them, but Fred thought it was a mostly because they could open their presents now.

As usual everyone got their sweaters and chocolate, not that anyone was complaining. Harry nearly caught his hair on fire from a candle, and dinner was wonderful. Towards the evening everyone gathered around the fire to listen to Christmas music, and Fred and George snuck away to the bathroom together.

"Was it really that bad?" George asked, putting his hands on his twin's hips as he stood behind him while Fred washed his hands.

"No, but I would have rather of been back at the apartment, covered in sweat and screaming your name." Fred said lightly, smiling as George turned him around and kissed him passionately.

"We'll then, let's get to it." George said and led his twin back out into the sitting room where everyone was.

"Sorry mum, time to go. We've got business to attend to, and all." George told his mother while Fred gathered their presents. After several hugs they escaped and disappeared back to their apartment.

"So, about that sweating and screaming…" George said, pushing Fred backwards onto their couch after he had dropped their presents. His twin smiled and laughed, allowed his brother to crawl on top of him and pull off his shirt.

"If only mum knew what kind of business we were really attending to, huh?" Fred said.

"Don't talk about mum while I'm trying to get in the mood." George hissed back, pulling off Fred's pants. They quickly finished undressing each other, tossing their clothes off to the side. George pulled out a small bottle of lube and quickly took care of preparations before leaning over his brother, pushing himself inside.

Fred hissed at the hurried preparations, but didn't complain. He'd been dieing for sex all day, just because he knew he couldn't have any. He laid on his front, his behind high in the air.

The two twins moved against one another, Fred pushing his hips up to meet his twin with each trust, and soon they were both crying out each other's name and shivering with orgasm.

George collapsed on top of his twin with a sigh, resting his cheek against his back and still inside of him. Fred yawned lazily, enjoying the warm pressure on his back.

"Harry Christmas and all that junk." Fred muttered.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas and all that junk." George replied.


End file.
